Shadow Crusade, The
Category:Stories Category:Saphrina The Shadow Crusade :- by Saphrina A beam of light shot from above onto the simple round wooden table that Saphrina stood at. Three others were with her. Asheran, Gladena, and Catrisa. Her three apprentices, her three hopes for the rise of the shadows. Each persons face was covered in darkness and hooded but Saphrina stood in the beam of light. Dragging her cigarette she watched the smoke rise out of the ceiling and murmured "The time has come... Once again. For us to attempt to bring about the fall of the Light and its minions." Saphrina's apprentices smirked to themselves dragging their cigarettes as well. Asheran eyed Saph and responded "The Scarlets are the major threat... they must be... dealt with." Catrisa and Gladena nodded grimly eying Saphrina whom was now in thought. "I will deal with the scarlets... You three keep to your studies. Kanta will assist me with this job... he has no love of the light." Saphrina's pupils nodded with sparkling eyes and Saphrina took another drag of her cigarette. It was at that point that Saphrina embraced the shadows. Life welled up withing Saphrina and she smirked, she could now see each of her pupils faces clearly. The room darkened and saphrina waited. "There is another... situation i must bring to our attention" Saphrina stated weaving the shadows as she spoke. Shadows from the corners of the room floated to the table forming shapes until it was apparent that a woman made of shadows now stood there. "This woman that i know show you is the leader of a cult... one i have joined. The cult must be destroyed, for there actions and plans could undo my work here in the city. The Syndicate will ally themselves with this cult... we will recruit the cult members... then we will strike.. a coup if you will. I shall kill this leader.. Astyra is her name. And you three will control anyone who challenges my leadership." The shadows took a different shape now one of a man holding a shovel standing over a woman tied to a chair. "This man... is one i will deal with as i deal with the crusade... He is their inquisitor... a ruthless zealot whom must be put down like the dog he is." Catrisa eyed the man and mummed "IL deal with him... he looks like he can be handled easily." Saphrina eyed catrisa for a moment then nodded "Do your best... call upon Asheran and Gladena if any problems arise." The three nodded then Gladena spoke up "What of the man Xeiheo. He seems to be causing problems for us, though he also causes problems for the crusade." The shadows on the table changed to this man, Xeiheo, wearing a straw hat and with a dagger at his side, crimson Hounds Tabard apperant on his chest. "Leave him... he could be of use to the Hand sometime... If he causes us problems i will have him killed." Saphrina nodded and the shadows slowly waved then fell apart. "For the Hand, May the shadows guide us all." Saphrina mummed. Her pupils walked out of the room and light consumed there figures. "They are doing well... What do you think Kanta?" Saphrina mummed, operantly speaking to no one. An elf emerged from the shadows wearing black hunting leather normal for the Hunters of Kalindi. "They are doing well.... When will we begin on our project... the scarlets i mean." The elf strode to the opposite side of the table as he spoke. "We will begin when the shadow wills it... preferably the moment i leave here. All you must do is watch the other Scarlets.. if any of them catch wind of my work... deal with them accordingly." Saphrina dragged her cigarette and Kanta shifted his weight slowly. "The time will come... the time has come.. the time has yet to come. The Shadows Crusade will continue despite the efforts of the Light." Saphrina murmured to herself. Kanta nodded "The Light is impure and though it does balance the Shadows with the unbalancing we will have power." Saphrina smirked "Those fools in the cathedral preach of balance in the world then attack those of the shadow ruthessly... They seem to ask for death..." Kanta now leaned on the table as he recited this monologue she and he had spoken many times. "Life is balance, but power is rejecting death in the face of life's lose." Saphrina took a last drag and responded "Resilience in the face of death is empowerment of the mind... We rebel for power. I do not deny this." The Two figures walked out of the room quietly and light consumed them.